Charles Lambeth
Lord Charles Lambeth is the husband of Lady Georgia Lambeth. Originally married in 1907,Carlson: "Where did you two meet?" Lambeth: "Four years ago at a house party. She enchanted me. We got married and were happy."The original Cyberflix website, which is now defunct, describes their wedding as [http://titanicadventureoutoftime.wordpress.com/2012/02/26/original-website-game-characters/ "The social event of 1907"]. This, coupled with the fact that, in-game, Lambeth says they were married "four years ago", implies that they were married in 1907 but sometime after April (thus setting the game before their 5th anniversary). their marriage has turned sour thanks to Georgia's affair with Sasha Barbicon and their money troubles.Charles himself is almost bankrupt and has resorted to heavy drinking as a result of owing thousands of pounds to Andrew Conkling. On board the Titanic, Charles can often be found in the Smoking Room. He had enacted a plan to get revenge on Georgia for her affair as well as clear his debts and get out of the unhappy marriage he finds himself locked in. First Mission In the original timeline, Charles discovered Georgia's affair with Sasha and hatched a plan in order to exact his revenge. He switches out Georgia's diamond necklace for a fake. Charles gave the real necklace to Sasha so that he could sell them in New York. Sasha would receive a twenty percent commission whereas Charles would then get the remaining 80%. He would then use it to pay off his debt to Andrew Conkling, put Georgia away in a sanatorium, claiming her to be "emotionally unstable", before sailing back to England a free and clear man again. However, the plan never bears fruit as both Charles and Georgia perish in the Titanic's sinking, as shown by an obituary found in Frank Carlson's apartment 30 years later. Second Mission After Carlson is given a second chance to complete his mission, he first meets Charles after rendezvousing with Georgia in their cabin. Charles makes snide remarks about Georgia's affair and her aims to marry only for a title in his drunken stupor before he implies Carlson should leave abruptly. Charles is then met again, either on the Boat Deck or in the Smoking Room, and offers Carlson a drink together. If Carlson agrees, then Charles reveals his plan to sell Georgia's real necklace and that Sasha is keeping it in his cabin for safekeeping. Carlson can then switch the necklaces back again, though Charles never finds out about it. When the ship hits the iceberg, Charles remains calm and chooses to go down with the Titanic like a gentleman, claiming to be "going to the devil full of gin". However, if Carlson misses the last lifeboat, Charles is last seen on the aft part of the Boat Deck where he simply states that he has nothing to say. In both timelines, Charles dies in the sinking. Behind the scenes *Lord Lambeth is played by Joe Loesch, voice actor and spoken word producer from Nashville, Tennessee. *Charles Lambeth is referred to both by himself and by other characters as "Lord Lambeth". This implies that "Lambeth" is in fact part of his title and not his surname. His full title is never given in the game, and all it can be inferred is that it is not a Dukedom (Dukes are always so described; "Lord" is reserved for the lower ranks of the peerage). Notes and references Category:British individuals Lambeth, Lord Charles Category:Males